


Change of Scene

by miridelaney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousins, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miridelaney/pseuds/miridelaney
Summary: Molly Weasley ll is taking a trip to visit her cousin Lily in New York City in an effort to try to get a change of scene after a stressful time, and this is the start of the trip.





	Change of Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Halloween Exchange!

The Saffron coloured sky above her head made young Molly smile. She’d come to visit her cousin Lily in the United States, and it was a trip that the young expectant mum needed after all the trauma she’d been through for the last few weeks. Molls took in a long, deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to soothe both the baby growing inside of her as well as herself. 

The ginger haired daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley was mostly a homebody, preferring the safety of her little cottage, just feet from The Burrow, in Ottery St. Catchpole. Duck Cottage was surrounded by bushes filled with any sort of flower that the former Gryffindor could find and manage to get to stay alive. She loved the safety and the feel of home, that was the truth, but at the same time, she’d always yearned to see New York City, even just once. To walk down Broadway, through Central Park, to see a Broadway Play or Musical, the museums, the people… These were the stuff of dreams for most people, even homebodies like her. 

Regardless of her love for safety, the ginger haired witch smiled in awe of all the people around her. She guessed that most were Muggles, by what they chose to wear, and as Molly pulled her luggage down 8th Avenue, she spotted her cousin Lily’s own bright red hair and she squealed in delight as Lily ran over to meet her. “Lily! You look gorgeous!” Molly said, a smile wide on her face. “Looks like New York is good for you, eh?” Molly glanced around her at the few trees with the leaves turning on them. The colours were brilliant, and they made her smile. 

“There is something about New York that agrees with me, that’s for sure, Molls. How are you? You been alright?” Lily asked, looking her cousin up and down.

“I’ve… Well…” Molly started, sighing softly as she set her right hand on the top of her swelling stomach. “Truth is, I’ve been better…” The ginger haired witch couldn’t help but sigh and wring her hands together. 

“I… Well, I kinda guessed…” Lily said gently, taking her cousin’s suitcase in her left hand and Molly’s left hand in her right. “Let’s go back to my place, you should rest and relax after your long trip, and I can make us a cuppa. Sound good?”

“That sounds wonderful, Lils, thank you.” Molly replied softly. Molls sighed and gripped Lily’s hand just a little bit tighter. It had been a very hard last few weeks for her, and despite being in a different country, Lily clearly knew that and squeezed Molly’s hand a little bit more to show her cousin she was there. “Thanks, Lils…” Molly added, trying to smile for Lily’s sake. 

“You’re welcome, Molls. You know I’ll always do what I can…” Lily added, setting Molly’s suitcase down on the ground and turning towards her, giving her a strong and yet also gently, hug. 

“I love you so much…” Molly said as she leaned into the hug. It didn’t matter that she was the elder of the pair or that Lily was younger, what mattered was that as long as she was with Lily, she was safe and loved, and somehow she was going to be okay. 

“Love you too, very much.” Lily replied, holding the hug a few moments and then letting it ease and break before picking up the suitcase again in the same hand as before and took Molly’s hand with the other. “Shall we? A cuppa sounds like a good way to catch up, yeah?” 

“Yes, I agree.” Molly said, taking in a slow, deep breath, letting it out again even slower. It had been a long, strange day for her and it would feel good just to relax with a cuppa…

“My flat isn’t too far from here, Molls, got a bit of walking left in ya for the moment?” Lily asked, wanting to be sure her cousin was alright before heading off to the flat. 

“I’m alright for a short walk.” Molly said, softly, glad that a cuppa was going to be on the other end of the walk. “Lils?” Molly asked, as the pair collected Molly’s items and began to walk arm in arm. “Tell me about what you’ve been up to here in New York?” Truth was, Molly wanted to know everything she could find out. She wanted, no, NEEDED a distraction from her own thoughts.

“Oh, well, when I first arrived, I took myself to all the museums and Tourist spots that I could, as I looked for work.” Lily answered. 

“Oh yeah? Are there any I should go see while I’m here?” Molly asked, wanting to know what she really should focus on to get her mind away from her own reality. 

“Well, if you want, and are up for it, Ellis Island, The Statue of Liberty, One World Trade CEnter and the 9/11 Museum are quite important to see. We can also go see the Lower East Side Tenement Museum and a Broadway Show or two?” Lily suggested.

Molly nodded her head. “I think that’s a good start, though, I’ll likely cry, is that okay?” she asked her cousin, worriedly. 

“It’s okay to cry, Molls. I promise. All those things are complicated and upsetting for most. Even people who aren’t hormonal…” Lily said, winking an eye towards Molly. 

“Ha ha. Very funny…” Molly said, smiling towards Lily, knowing her cousin was just messing with her. 

“You know I do it cause I love you, right?” Lily said, hoping her cousin understood that. 

“Oh of course! I love you too. Besides, you can’t help it, not really, I mean, I AM hormonal, but at the same time, can you blame me?” Molly asked, winking to Lily. 

“Well, no, I can’t say I blame you in the least.” Lily added, squeezing Molly’s hand a little tighter. “You’ve been through a lot, we all know it.” 

“I… well, yeah… I guess I have been through a lot…. I just, didn’t know that everyone knew, you know?” Molly said softly. “I mean, my mum and dad, and your mum and dad and you, and well, Grammy and Gramps too, but well, who else knows?” Molls asked as the pair picked up the bags again and kept on walking as they chatted together. 

“Well, I assume the cousins all know that you’re pregnant, and what happened when you told Marrick about the baby, because let me tell you, I even got a phone call of an extremely angry Grammy, long distance… She was beyond angry… I’ve never seen her like that before, ever…” Lily started, pausing a moment to let her cousin catch up. “She even threatened to find him and kill him, but I tried hard to stop that, finally convincing her that it would make her a killer and send her to Azkaban, where she couldn’t see us anymore…” 

“Wow…” Molly said, thinking of how it could be like with their Grammy in Azkaban, and all because of what her now ex-fiance had done when she’d told him that she was having their baby… “I… I’m thankful you stopped her from… from doing that…” Molly added, trembling a bit now, not really feeling so hot. 

Lily felt her cousin’s grip change and she saw the look in her face, and stopped walking. “Hey now… calm down, it’s okay, let’s just rest here. See? There’s a bench right there, we can sit down… You need a few minutes, I can even tell it…” 

Molly nodded her head and let Lily lead her to the bench, where she slowly slid into the seat of the bench. Molls closed her eyes and took in a slow, deep breath, letting it out even slower than she’d let it in. “I just…” 

“Molls… shh…” Lily said. “I… I shouldn’t have told you that, not yet, I’m sorry, just please, stay calm, okay? I need you to stay calm…” 

Molly nodded her head, her eyes still closed, as she breathed in and out over and over again. She needed to calm down, and she knew it… 

“Let’s talk about something else, eh? How about what sort of tea you’d like when we get back to my place? I have a whole lot of teas… Mum even sent me some from Harrods…” Lily added, to try to change the subject. She was going to do anything she could to try to calm her cousin down. 

Anything. 

“H… H… Harrods T… Tea sounds g… g… good…” Molly said, slowly, trying to catch her breath. She needed to calm down, and she was going to try to let whatever it was Lily was trying to do, help her as much as possible. “May… Maybe Chamomile…?” she said, speaking of the blend she’d liked so much back at home. 

“Good… Good choice…” Lily said, hugging Molly gently, breathing in and out, slowly, to help them both calm down. Because that was what they both needed. It had been a rough time for all the Weasley Clan in one way or another, and Lily was determined to make it better. 

Whatever she had to do to make it happen. 

“Th… thanks Lils…” Molly whispered, taking calming breaths in and out again, doing anything she could to stop her whole frame from shaking. “I just… I never want to see any of us in Azkaban, or… or worse…” 

Lily nodded her head. “I know… But it’s okay, we’re all going to be okay, you’ll see.” 

Molly nodded, wanting to believe her cousin with every fiber of her being. She breathed in and out, slowly, yes, but stronger than before, and finally, a few minutes later looked up at Lily and spoke, “I… I hope you’re right… But in the meanwhile, I could really use that cuppa…” Molly took Lily’s hand in hers and slowly stood up, giving her body a moment to adjust to the height again. “Let’s go to your flat, eh? Then we can have tea and maybe see a flick, just us?” she suggested. “And then tomorrow, we can pick one of those places you mentioned and go see it, but tonight, tonight is just for us… Like it was when we were small…” 

Lily nodded her head and smiled, “I think that sounds like a good idea, a very good idea.” And she too stood up. Lily took back up the suitcase and her cousin’s hand, and let the way back to her flat.

**Author's Note:**

> More might continue, in a separate set of chapters, who knows!


End file.
